Nakmor Drack (MR)
Nakmor Drack is an elder krogan and a member of Scott Ryder's squad. He, along with Vetra, accompany Scott on a mission to the planet Kadara in order to obtain information from Sloane Kelly. Drack is an aged and grizzled veteran, even by krogan standards. He has spent over 1,400 years causing a ruckus in the Milky Way galaxy, wearing the title of soldier, mercenary, and at times, pirate. When the loyal, but stubborn, veteran was given the chance to join his clan on a voyage to the Andromeda galaxy, he had no choice but to sign up. Doing so would present him with a whole new galaxy of stuff to shoot. He is the grandfather of Nexus superintendent Nakmor Kesh. In addition, Drack has several prosthetics and synthetic organs as a result of catastrophic incidents he endured during his centuries long life. 'Biography' 'Early life' Born on Tuchanka around 700 CE, Nakmor Drack was a young warrior when the Krogan Rebellions began in earnest. He and his krantt accounted for over two hundred kills, which, Drack claims, includes three of the then-newly founded Council Spectres. After the salarian-designed genophage ended the Rebellions, various bounties and military bulletins showed Drack chose a new path as a pirate and soldier of fortune for whatever conflicts came his way. Over centuries of fighting, multiple injuries required several of his limbs and organs to be replaced with cybernetics. 'Andromeda Initiative' Eventually, Drack's search for one last horizon brought him to the Andromeda galaxy. As verified by Nexus records and his own claims, Drack is among the oldest beings to join the Andromeda Initiative. Drack did not travel alone, however. He accompanied most of his clan to Andromeda, including granddaughter Nakmor Kesh and clan leader Nakmor Morda. Kesh and Drack maintain a close relationship, exchanging regular messages, no matter where their duties in the Heleus cluster take them. He originally traveled on the Nexus, along with many other members of Clan Nakmor, but left after the Nexus uprising. 'Encountering a Pathfinder' Nakmor Drack first meets Pathfinder Scott Ryder on planet Eos at a kett base, the former killing a Wraith behind the human. Drack is apprehensive of people from the Andromeda Initiative, but is courteous to Vetra Nyx. Later after Scott activates a Remnant vault, Drack can be found again fighting kett at the outpost site. After defeating the kett, Drack formally joins Ryder's crew. Personality and traits An aged and grizzled veteran, even by krogan standards, Drack spent more than 1,400 years causing a ruckus in the Milky Way—wearing the title of soldier, mercenary, and at times, pirate. When the loyal, but stubborn, veteran was given the chance to join his clan on a voyage to Andromeda, he had no choice but to sign up. Doing so would present him with a whole new galaxy of stuff to shoot. It is revealed during a conversation in the medical bay with Dr. Lexi T'Perro, who is explaining that a lot of his redundant organs are failing and he needs to start being more careful although he is dismissive, insisting that he is fine and that spending time talking about it will not change anything. When Ryder asks him what's wrong with him, Drack explains that his arm, side, hip and part of his leg have been replaced by prosthetics and that he has a thread balancing across his spine to reduce strain. He shares some of his history, recalling how he fought through the Krogan Rebellions only to watch his culture disintegrate before making a living as a mercenary and later a pirate but despite all of this combat experience, he was still taken out by "one idiot with a pack of frag grenades". Drack confesses that after the accident, his body initially continuously rejected the implants designed to keep him functional and that his prosthetics wouldn't sync properly which caused him a huge amount of pain. He fell into a depression and lost all purpose in his life, almost succumbing to it until a shaman handed him the recently-born Kesh. Telling him she was worthless and bound to die gave Drack a renewed sense of purpose, leading him to seek help which pulled him from his spiraling depression. 'Correspondence' The following is a list of emails sent by Nakmor Drack: }} 'Appearances in other media' *''Mass Effect: Andromeda'' (First appearance) *''Mass Effect: Horizons'' 'Quotes' |-|Spoken by Drack= '[[w:c:masseffect:Mass_Effect:_Andromeda|''Mass Effect: Andromeda]] *''(meeting Scott for the first time)'' "I'm Drack. Clan Nakmor. You'll forgive me if I don't trust strangers from the Nexus. They haven't exactly treated us krogan well." *''(about the kett)'' "Nexus knows shit about the kett. They think they're safe, but they're just waiting to die out there in space. I've been quads deep on a couple planets for a while now. Taking out kett bases, fighting ground troops. I know what they can do." *''(about his granddaughter)'' "Kesh is my ru'shan: Child of my blood. Raised her myself. Damn proud of her, too. She did good, even with me as a granddad." *"The list would be a lot shorter if you asked me what experience I don't have. I've been doing this for a long time now. Centuries. Shit, well over a thousand years. Don't even know how I'm still alive, to be honest." *''(about why the krogan left the Nexus)'' "The Nexus got us krogan to stop the mutiny. In return, we were supposed to get a say in station business. Spender, Addison's assistant, lied about the deal. And Tann came down hard. Too hard. So we left." *''(about Sloane Kelly)'' "Not too shabby for folk who got kicked off the ship with nothing to show for it." *''(to Scott)'' "You're right. It'll be fun." |-|Spoken about Drack= |-|Conversations= '''Trivia *Drack is currently the oldest krogan ever to be encountered. Category:MarkRulez711 Category:Articles by MarkRulez711 Category:Krogan Category:Male Category:Andromeda Category:Clan Nakmor